zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia: The Game
Zootopia: The Game is an RPG video game. About it Zootopia: The Game is an RPG (role playing game) set in the Zootopia universe, made by Disney Interactive. In it, you create your own character, choosing either predator or prey, and species and gender. For species, you can choose between all the species featured in the movie, plus new mammal types, such as skunks and hyenas. After that, you will put in your name. Your character is a graduate of the ZPD academy, and must ally with the members of the ZPD as they attempt to bring down a dangerous gang. The game is the sequel to the movie, set four years after the events of it. In it, new revelations are made, such as the fact that Nick and Judy were in fact a couple by the time of the part in the police car and Gazelle's concert (that being their first date), and are now married. Part One: Creating A Character This part details how to make your character. You can be either male or female, but which one you choose affects certain things in game, such as what romantic options are open to you and such. For story purposes, the character is canonically a male lion, but either gender and any species is available. First, you will choose your species. Available Predator Species *Red fox *Arctic fox *Grey wolf *Arctic wolf *Coyote *African lion *Bengal tiger *Siberian tiger *Leopard *Snow leopard *Cheetah *Jaguar *Puma *Spotted hyena *Striped hyena *African painted dog *Polar bear *Grizzly bear *Dingo *Jackal *Lynx *Bobcat *Honey badger Available Prey Species *African elephant *Asian elephant *White-tailed deer *Moose *Cape buffalo *Caribou *Bison *Rabbit *White rhino *Black rhino *Nile hippo *Yak *Wildebeest *Giraffe *Warthog *Wild boar *Okapi *Zebra *Ibex *Oryx *Bongo *Gemsbok *Skunk Finishing your character After this and assigning skill points, you will name your character. If you cannot come up with a custome name, pressing a button on Following that, the game begins. Part Two: Party members These are the characters that assist you. Esperanza Furwald A beautiful female Jaguar secret agent from the Rainforest District who possess a sexy, exotic accent (a Spanish accent in real world terms), she has been summoned to assist the ZPD. If you are playing as a male character, she is a romantic interest that you can pursue a romance with through her romance subplot. Jack Savage A male rabbit secret agent, Jack is another main character. A hero of the spy community in Zootopia, he has many tools at his disposal. A female character can romance him through his romance subplot. Elsa Howlstein A female wolf cop, Elsa is a white she-wolf. She wears a uniform similar to that of Judy Hopps. She is brave, attractive, cheerful and very friendly with those who are kind to her. If you talk to her, you will unlock her subplot William Buckson A male White-tailed deer cop, Buckson is very talented at police work and is also a close personal friend of Chief Bogo. If you talk to him, you will unlock his subplot. Non-Player Characters These are characters that appear in the game, but do not join your team, nor can they be played. However, they do play key roles in the game in their own way. Judy Wilde (nee Hopps) Judy Wilde is a beautiful female bunny and the protagonist of the original Zootopia story. She is continuing to live her dream as a cop in the big city. She is now married to her partner and former boyfriend, the fox Nick Wilde, and the two have a hybrid son together, Hunter (seen only as a photo). She is in line to succeed Chief Bogo as the next leader of the ZPD. She is your main mentor during the game. Nick Wilde A handsome fox and former con artist, Nick assisted Judy during the Night Howler crisis and, during the course of that case, the two felt the seeds of attraction be planted. Their romance began while Nick was at the police academy, and, by the time Nick graduated and the two pulled Flash over for speeding, they were a full-fledged couple. With Judy in line for the chiefship, Nick himself is in line to be a lieutenant. The two have a hybrid son, Hunter, who is seen in photographs. Chief Bogo The Cape buffalo chief of the ZPD. He is married to Pop star Gazelle, the wedding having occurred during the four year gap between the Night Howler crisis and the start of this story. He is your boss and the one who assigns you your mission. Mayor Spottington The new mayor of Zootopia, Mayor James Spottington is a male leopard. He doesn't appear often, but is the one who congratulates you once your adventure has come to an end. Major Friedkin The Polar bear ZPD sergeant who trained both Judy and you, she doesn't appear often, but will from time to time. Part 3: Enemies Raj A male Bengal tiger criminal mastermind with his hands in various crimes is the main enemy of the game. At the end, he will be your final boss battle. Jackal guards These are Raj's minions, fought throughout the game. Category:Fictional video games Category:Sequels Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto's tie-in ideas Category:WildeHopps stuff Category:NickXJudy Category:Mainline continuity Category:BogoxGazelle